User blog:The Sam Puckett/I want Jennette McCurdy to read this tweet
"This is an unpopular opinion about @jennettemccurdy, and rightfully so. It has no basis in fact, merely just a fan speculating on recent events. Let me get one thing straight however. I love Jennette McCurdy. As a child star, she is a role model, genuinely nice, and probably tons of fun to hang out with. She followed what she loved in pursuing country, which I respected. While the likes of Taylor Swift, and Carrie Underwood, Sugarland and Lady Antebellum give country its due respect, its not pop. It's not like you can sing a song to the tune of "Baby", and millions of people will flock to it. Country's pretty raw. If she or any child actor/actress ever wished to read this,I merely have this to say: You don't have to be a Justin Bieber, or the Beatles. Stay true to your fans. The love of money and power corrupts. Your core fan base will be what it is. People who truly love you because you inspire them, and through your craft, move them in such a way that it leaves a distinctive mark. The character of Sam Puckett is not a one dimensional, angry character/ secondary antagonist/ sidekick. Sam Puckett is that kid that got bullied at school all of the time, or the student who needed lunch money to eat sometimes, or the child people never gave a chance because they thought she could never amount to something. Rantings of a crazy person, I know. Maybe that's what college does to a person, makes them over think things. Or maybe it helps to find the true self. Dan Schenider may never know this, but the writing of Sam Puckett, whether it was through great direction, or outstanding acting (I'm willing to bet both) was considerably art. If Jennette ever regretted this role, I'll give her one reason she shouldn't. Sam Puckett helped me come to terms with being gay. Now I realize, Sam herself is not gay, but for the first three seasons of iCarly, she was an upbeat kid with a penchant for getting in trouble. Still, even the smallest of gestures could show she was sometimes vulnerable. Whether it was comments by her, or a member of the cast subtly hinting her upbringing, or merely the existence of Carly and Freddie, Sam was the odd girl out. and every one of us wants to feel accepted and loved, not just those who are different, but those trying to fit in, as well. Its been a while since I've cried over a tv episode with friendships, due to the cancelling of Boy Meets World. Miranda and Jennette, if they ever had differences still managed to bring to screen an AMAZING friendship between Carly and Sam. iQuit iCarly made me cry like a five year old, while I was hoping they could grow up and resolve their differences somehow. Surely episodes like these aren't mistakes, no? Child actors wish to grow up, and move on to new roles. Its understandable with Selena Gomez, who was great on WOWP, and Demi Lovato, who is continuing her singing career. Most tv shows today ARE regrettable and forgettable, but I can honestly say, iCarly is an exception. It falls in line with The Big Bang Theory, Friends, Cheers. Maybe I'm dead wrong, but I know when I'm older, and put on some iCarly, I'll still feel the same about it. Jennette, iCarly was not a mistake. Singing country was not a mistake. Playing the role of Sam was not a mistake. You are awesome, and while I shall support your great acting, I hope you never regret these choices, as they are key values of your fans. Stick out like a thumb, be a nerd. You only live once, so have some fun with it. :)" Category:Blog posts